Don't Know Why I Do
by Paper-Dreams-Are-Made-Of-These
Summary: .:OneSided MayDrew:. May thinks about Drew as she drives home from school. /Drew looks at me...I fake a smile so he won't see./ .:OneShot:.


* * *

Hey y'all! I've decided to try my hand at One-shots now. This is a new little experiment I'm trying, not because it's one of the first, but because it's a song-based. Song-fics use the title from the song and song lyrics. Song Based is a story using the lines from the songs to create a story. The title is from the song, but not the song title, and the tag is the first few lines from the song.

**Pairings: **Contest-Shipping, or one-sided Contest-Shipping. It's whatever you make of it. I'm just using the context of the song.

**Song of Subject:** "Teardrops on My Guitar" By Taylor Swift.

**Tagline:** Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see…

**Summary:** May thinks about Drew as she drives home from school.

**Rating:** K.

**NOTE:** AU. The gang is high-school age, around 17-18.

**Disclaimer:** If I created Pokémon I'd have it go like Destiny on Slight Diversion. But, alas! 'Tis not! I also do not own "Teardrops on My Guitar", that belongs to Taylor Swift or the line 'I should tell you/I have always loved you'.

**Dedication:** To Drew! Ha-ha! Not this Drew, the real life Drew from Taylor Swift's song. After "Teardrops on my guitar" hit the charts, the Drew the song was written for actually showed up on Swift's driveway. Ha-ha! Three years too late!

On with the show!

* * *

_-x- Don't Know Why I Do -x-_

* * *

The gravel crunched outside as the cars pulled out of the Rustburo High School parking lot. Upperclassmen littered the black asphalt in small groups, like flocks of dull winter birds in their cloudy-colored coats. Laughter and unrestrained voices crackled through the frigid air as the teenagers talked gleefully among themselves while watching the obnoxiously yellow school buses rumble by. Beat-up cars roared to life as their impatient drivers twitched behind the wheel in attempts to get warmth and out.

May Maple walked briskly to her own hand-me-down Volvo; hand in the pocket of a sensible black pea coat, jingling the keys. Her mocha pigtails were free from a hat, whipping messily around heart-shaped face from the wind. May smiled brightly and greeted friends half-heartedly as she walked past, but in her cobalt eyes it was clear that she was lost.

"Hey, May!" the brunette girl looked up and saw Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, her two best friends. Ash, a boy in a navy blue hoodie, was waving with his hands in black gloves and big brown puppy dog eyes smiling under the brim of his favorite hat. It was hurriedly shoved on as soon as school let out, his spiky onyx hair poking from under it.

Misty was carefully watching May with cerulean eyes, her arms folded over her chest. She was wearing a bright yellow jacket which clashed perfectly with her flaming hair, tied up in a side ponytail.

May forced another small smile and continued her way to space 108. Ash lowed his hand and frowned, confused and Misty just smiled sadly. May quickly looked back to her line of travel, not needing any pity, when she set her sights on something that made her heart stop for a quick moment and kick-started twice as fast as it beat before.

_Drew. _

Walking straight towards May was Drew Rosalind, a fellow junior. His chlorophyll green hair, neatly cut, gently swayed as he bobbed his head. She could see the simplistic white iPod headphones tucked into his ears, the wire trailing from his flushed cheeks down his violet jacket and into its pocket. His lush lime eyes stared past May, seeing something far off in the distance. May kept her blue eyes trained on Drew's perfect face.

Drew's beautiful eyes flashed to May's face, holding her eyes with his own. In that quick moment, May felt the breath in her body being ripped from her throat in a torrent. Embarrassment flaring on her cheeks in the color of crimson red, she faked her brightest smile, still locking her gaze with his. Drew responded with his cocky, charming smile that reached his eyes as well. A small needle-like stab struck her in the chest, and yet she continued to smile.

And he walked past her, and she continued on her way.

* * *

May sighed as she locked herself in her car and placed the key into the ignition. She didn't turn the key to start the engine but placed her hands on the steering wheel out of habit, and stared out thought the foggy windshield aimlessly. Her thoughts turned to the one thing she's been thinking about all day long.

Drew. Her classmate, her rival, her friend. Drew. Annoying, insufferable, impossible Drew. Her 'friend' Drew. With all the laughs with (and at) each other for five years between the bantering, they somehow became friends.

But friendship wasn't where the growing of feelings stopped. May never saw anyone in her time as a high school student. Not one single date. She just had been waiting for three years for the same guy. The guy who'd been friends with her since the sixth grade. Drew.

But today, it had become clear to May how unrequited her affections really were. Drew had started to talk about an unknown girl… Just thinking about her conversation with him today made her throat closed up. He talked to May calmly about her, how perfect she was, how amazing she was, how _unthinkably beautiful_ she was. And all she could do was nod and smile while pain build deep in her stomach.

A single thought echoed through May's head for the entire day: _This girl has the only thing that I'm going to live without. _

She sighed deeply as she turned the key, listening to the engine roar to life. The parking lot was deserted; student cars had left for any place with heat, the buses had carted the underclassmen away to their homes. May, still in park, had turned on the crappy heating system and the radio. A popular country song was playing; soft melancholy guitar filled the car. May smiled to herself, a true, sad smile, as she pulled out of the lot.

She began singing quietly to herself, still thinking of the green-eyed boy who shared the same name as the boy in the song, "Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…"

* * *

"He's clueless," May said softly to herself. Her voice sounded so small and fragile, it was a wonder that it didn't break in the light of her room. May was curled in her bed with a magenta comforter wrapped around her. She still felt inexplicably cold, even with the furnace forcing the air out of the vents. "He's got no idea that I…" May quietly left the last two words unsaid.

She looked down at the picture she held in her lap, smiling sadly. It was a snapshot of Drew. Drew was actually smiling, not his normal arrogant smirk, but a rare, real smile. It actually reached his eyes and glowed with warmth. May had been the one behind the camera, she remembered, insisting that she took it to remember him over the summer. It was taken on the last day of freshmen year, when she only started to consider him something more.

May pushed the comforter away and reached to an acoustic guitar, mahogany wood shining, at the foot of her bed, like a friend lying in wait. She now sat cross-legged on the pale pink blanket that was under the flushing pink comforter, resting the guitar in her lap. Drew was still smiling up at her beside her knee.

She strummed a few notes idly, still thinking about the green haired boy who held her heart. "I hope you're right, Drew." May said sadly, "I hope she's as pretty as you say she is. And I hope she gives you all the love she has." Suddenly, she remembered that song she heard on the radio. May imitated the gentle, melancholy sounds as she caressed the sound from the six strings.

She began to sing chorus from the song softly. _"__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do." _

All of a sudden, her vision became blurred. May released a shuddering breath, blinking furiously away from the tears in her brilliant blue eyes. She took a second to collect herself, and took up her guitar again. May's gentle fingers picked a few haunting chords, a line of a forgotten song lingered in her mind.

Her voice quavered as she sung clearly, _"I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you…" _

May stopped her song, letting her tears glide off her face and slipped onto her guitar.

* * *

_--End--_

* * *

Yeah, really sad... But for the record, I am Pro-Drew x May. I just used the context of the song and made the story.

So. Review and tell me what you think about the story and the concept of song-based.

Much love and until next time-

Paper-Dreamer.

* * *


End file.
